kosovawikiaorg-20200215-history
Derek Sherinian
Laguna Beach, Kaliforni | vdekja = | vite aktiv = — prezent | prejardhja = Greqia / Armenia | instrument = Tastierë | zhanri = Metal fusion Progressive metal Progressive rock Rock Neo-classical metal Glam rock | bashkëpunim = Dream Theater Planet X Platypus Alice Cooper Kiss Yngwie J. Malmsteen Billy Idol | label = InsideOut Music Magna Carta | webfaqja = www.dereksherinian.com }} Derek Sherinian (i lindur më 25 gusht 1966 në Laguna Beach, Kaliforni) është sintisajzerist i muzikës rock dhe jazz fusion. Pas studimeve në Berklee College of Music, Sherinian u bë sintisajzerist dhe përforcim i shumë artistëve, duke përfshirë Alice Cooper, Billy Idol, Yngwie J. Malmsteen, dhe Kiss. Ai gjithashtu ishte sintisajzerist për bendet Dream Theater, Platypus, dhe tani e udhëheq bendin Planet X. Në solo albumet e tij kanë kontribuar mjaft muzicientë virtuozë dhe të famshëm, si Allan Holdsworth, Al Di Meola, John Petrucci, Yngwie J. Malmsteen, Virgil Donati, Steve Lukather, Slash, Billy Idol, Simon Phillips, Tony MacAlpine, Zakk Wylde, Tony Franklin, Billy Sheehan, etj. Alice Cooper e quajti Sherinian-in "Kaligula e tastierës" për shkak të stilit të performimit të tij. Sherinian ka prejardhje greko-armeniane dhe ka shfaqur interesim të madh për Historinë e Armenisë. Biografia Sherinian filloi të merrte leksione të pianos në moshën pesë vjeqare në Santa Cruz, Kaliforni. Pas një viti të kaluar në Soquel High School, ai fitoi bursë në Berklee College of Music në Boston dhe i vazhdoi studimet atje. Që nga ajo kohë, Sherinian studioi bashkë me sintisajzeristët tjerë si Mitchel Forman dhe Russell Ferrante. Pasi që e la Bostonin, ai filloi të luante me bateristin Buddy Miles; pastaj ai ju bashkangjit bendit të Alice Cooper në vitin 1989. Pas shumë turneve me Alice Cooper, Sherinian u angazhua nga bendi Kiss që të luante për ta në live albumin Alive III. thumb|left|230px|Derek Sherinian (në mes) me [[Dream Theater]] Në vitin 1994, Sherinian e zëvendësoi përkohësisht Kevin Moore-in në progressive metal bendin Dream Theater për turnenë reklamuese të albumit Awake. Sidoqoftë, në fillim të vitit 1995, Sherinian u bë anëtar i përhershëm i bendit. Me Dream Theater ai inçizoi albumet A Change of Seasons (1995), Falling into Infinity (1997), dhe Once In A LIVEtime (1998), ku pastaj ai u zëvendësua me Jordan Rudess në vitin 1999. Sherinian u ri-bashkua me Dream Theater për koncertin e vitit 2004 When Dream and Day Reunite, i cili më vonë u lansua në treg. Gjatë fundit të viteve 1990, Sherinian gjithashtu inçizoi dy albume me progressive rock supergrupin Platypus, ku merrte pjesë edhe basisti i Dream Theater, John Myung. Këto dy albume u quajtën When Pus Comes to Shove (1998) dhe Ice Cycles (2000). Bendi u nda në vitin 2000. Disa vite më vonë, ky bend sërish u bashkua nën emrin The Jelly Jam, por kësaj rradhe Sherinian nuk mori pjesë; por në vend të kësaj ai ju bashkangjit projektit-anësor të quajtur Jughead. Që nga viti 1999, Sherinian ka inçizuar pesë solo albume, të cilat përmbajnë performime nga shumë muzicientë. Solo projekti i parë i tij, Planet X, i inçizuar me bateristin australian Virgil Donati, u bë shkak për formimin e bendit me të njëjtin emër (Planet X), ku Sherinian dhe Donati vendosën ta zgjeronin bendin duke e rekrutuar kitaristin virtuoz Tony MacAlpine. Sherinian ka thënë se qëllimi i tij kur e ka formuar Planet X ka qenë krijimi i një bendi me muzicientë të cilët "të luajnë në instrumentet e tyre aq mirë, sa do t'ua fusin frikën në zemër çdo muzikanti". thumb|left|230px|[[Steve Lukather, Zakk Wylde, dhe Derek Sherinian]] Në vitin 2001, Sherinian ftoi në ekipin e tij bateristin Simon Phillips dhe studio kitaristin Steve Lukather (dy anëtarët e bendit Toto) për ta inçizuar solo albumin e dytë, Inertia. Në albumin e tretë, Black Utopia, bendit ju shtuan fytyra të reja: virtuozët Billy Sheehan (bas kitarë) dhe Yngwie Malmsteen (kitarë), si dhe jazz-fusion kitaristi Al Di Meola. Me respekt ndaj këtij ekipi të frymëzuar nga jazz-fusion, Sherinian tha: "unë gjithmonë kam qenë admirues i zhanrit jazz-fusion, por nga perspektiva e një artisti rock-u duke kaluar në jazz, jo e kundërta. Mendoj se kështu Jeff Beck ia arriti me inçizimet klasike instrumentale të tij, dhe unë dua ta ndjeki këtë rrugë". Sherinian vazhdoi të zgjerohej më tej në "mbretërinë e jazz-fusion" duke bashkëpunuar me kitaristët Allan Holdsworth and Jerry Goodman (ish-kitaristi i Mahavishnu Orchestra) në albumin Mythology. Përpos rikthimit të Simon Phillips, këtu marrin pjesë edhe Zakk Wylde, John Sykes, Steve Stevens, dhe Tony Franklin. thumb|right|230px|Derek Sherinian, [[Billy Idol, dhe Slash]] Gjatë disa viteve, Sherinian rregullisht ka inçizuar dhe ka shkuar në turne me Billy Idol. Albumi i pestë i Sherinian, Blood of the Snake përmban kontribute nga ish-kitaristi i bendit Guns N' Roses Slash, John Petrucci i Dream Theater, Brian Tichy; Simon Phillips, Tony Franklin, dhe Steve Lukather ri-kthehen sërish në ekip. Sherinian ka shkuar në turne me bendin e Yngwie Malmsteen në Lindjen e Largët dhe Australi në Nëntor të vitit 2006. Sherinian zotëron Beachwood Manor Studios, që gjendet në Burbank, Kaliforni. Më parë ai zotëronte një studio shtëpiake të quajtur "The Leopard Room" (shqip: Dhoma e Leopardit), e cila pra kishte ngjyrat e leopardit dhe mëndafsh të portokalltë. Influencat thumb|right|250px|[[John Petrucci dhe Derek Sherinian]] Në një intervistë të vitit 2000, Sherinian ceku influencat e hershme të tij që janë Jan Hammer (The Mahavishnu Orchestra), Keith Emerson (Emerson, Lake & Palmer dhe The Nice), Rick Wakeman (Yes), dhe Elton John. Influencat tjera përfshijnë Allan Holdsworth, Jeff Beck, dhe Eddie Van Halen. Sherinian cekë se ai qysh në fëmijëri e ka dëgjuar dhe është frymëzuar nga teknika e Eddie Van Halen, dhe shumë teknika të kitares i ka transformuar në teknika të sintisajzerit. "Monster lead" e tij përmban elemente të shumta të zërit të kitares, si disterzioni, harmonia, teknika "palm-mute" etj. Sherinian është gjithashtu kitarist i kualifikuar. Ai ka pasur t'i bie ritëm kitarës në bendin e Alice Cooper në vitin 1994, por në vend të kësaj ai u është pranuar në audicionin e Dream Theater. Sherinian mund të vërehet duke luajtur në kitarë live me Dream Theater gjatë performancave të Nightmare Cinema në vitet 1997 dhe 1998. Diskografia thumb|250px|right|The Leopard Room: dhoma e kontrollit (lart) dhe dhoma e ndejës (poshtë) Si lider * - Planet X * - Inertia * - Black Utopia * - Mythology * - Blood of the Snake * - Molecular Heinosity Me Kiss * - Alive III Me Alice Cooper * - The Last Temptation * - Classicks Me Dream Theater * - A Change of Seasons * - Falling into Infinity * - Once In A LIVEtime '' * - ''When Dream and Day ReUnite Me Planet X * - Universe * - Live From Oz * - MoonBabies '' * - ''Quantum Tribute * 1999 - Encores, Legends & Paradox, A Tribute to the Music of ELP, me Mike Portnoy, Geoff Downes, Peter Banks, Pat Mastelotto, John Wetton, dhe shumë të tjerë. * 2002 - Pigs and Pyramids, An All Star Lineup Performing the Songs of Pink Floyd, me Jeff Baxter, Aynsley Dunbar, Dweezil Zappa, Tony Levin, Steve Lukather, dhe shumë të tjerë. * 2005 - Welcome To The Machine, A Tribute To Pink Floyd, me Dweezil Zappa, Vinnie Colaiuta, Tony Levin, Greg Bissonette, Steve Lukather dhe shumë të tjerë. Projekte të tjera * - Gillrock Ranch - Brad Gillis * - Odd Man Out - Pat Torpey * - When Pus Comes To Shove - Platypus * - Ice Cycles - Platypus * - Swag - Gilby Clarke * - Jughead - Jughead * - The Seventh Sign - Section A * - Attack!! - Yngwie Malmsteen * - Devil's Playground - Billy Idol * - 01011001 - Ayreon Lidhje të jashtme * Webfaqja zyrtare * Derek Sherinian tek All Music Guide Category:Muzikantë amerikanë Category:Sintisajzeristë Category:Pianistë Category:Lindje 1966 Category:Dream Theater anëtarë Category:Jazz muzikantë Category:Session muzikantë be-x-old:Дэрак Шарыньян de:Derek Sherinian en:Derek Sherinian es:Derek Sherinian fa:دریک شرینیان fi:Derek Sherinian fr:Derek Sherinian hr:Derek Sherinian it:Derek Sherinian ja:デレク・シェリニアン nl:Derek Sherinian no:Derek Sherinian pl:Derek Sherinian pt:Derek Sherinian ru:Шеринян, Дерек sv:Derek Sherinian